To the state of the art are known armored vehicles movable by a system of tracks and provided with a central revolving turret upon which is mounted the main armament of the truck which is usually a cannon. This cannon is provided with thermal sensors and usually has a system for the gas recovery and fire damping and is also hydraulically and/or electrically stabilized.
The turret is also usually provided with one or more machine guns and with various pointing and vision systems, such as a stabilized night/day periscopic viewer for the commander, a stabilized viewer with thermal view and laser telemeter for the gunner, apart from a fire controlling computer. The computer receives data from the various sensors of the vehicle and is able to process all the data for determining the best firing conditions.
Normally, in these types of vehicles, classified as tanks, or combat vehicles or troops transport vehicles, the interior where there is the position of the pilot and the interior of the turret are separated, for safety reasons.